Just for Tonight
by PearLynn
Summary: Dancing and drinks sound innocent enough, right? InoSaku, rated M for PWP


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters._

 _ **A/N** So this is me trying my hand at yuri for the first time... Let's see how it all works out._

* * *

Sakura couldn't tell you straight how she got here: in a club bathroom stall with Ino's leg pressed up against her crotch and her hand up her shirt.

She believed it had something to do with alcohol, that she was certain. And maybe a little bit of frustration. Regardless of the reason, she was swapping saliva with her best friend and getting very aroused at the fact that Ino's fingers could draw out more pleasurable sensations than she could do on her own. Not to mention her tongue was doing some very sexy things- and as a result putting more lewd thoughts into Sakura's head.

And as she braced herself for stepping over the last of the boundaries they had between each other, Sakura tried to recount how exactly she ended up basically tribbing her best friend...

* * *

It all started with a letter.

 _I'm not going to make it. I'm sorry._

That's all it said.

Once again let down by the disreputable Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura rubbed her eyes and tossed the letter on the table. The hawk that delivered it was already long gone, taking along with it her chance to demand why he wasn't going to make it, why he wasn't going to uphold their deal for a real date. They had planned this the last time he had slipped into town for less than a day: dinner and stargazing, then he would leave like he always did. Sasuke never broke promises unless it was something incredibly important.

She hoped it really was and he wasn't just chickening out.

So that's how she ended up at the club with Naruto, Sai, Ino, and Hinata. Dressed in a pair of leggings, a tight skirt, and a simple top under her jacket, Sakura almost felt like a fifth wheel, considering Naruto's and Hinata's status as a couple and Sai's strange attachment to Ino- not that she noticed. As soon as Sakura joined them, Ino left Sai's side and planted herself at Sakura's. It was nice, having a friend like Ino to pick up her spirits and get her to forget her loneliness tonight.

Speaking of spirits...

Ino- dressed to the nine in a slinky black dress that ended mid-thigh and had a single strap on her shoulder- had suggested shots- lots of them- in order to get Sakura out of her "super-sour-faced-pouty-mood." By the time Sakura had thrown back her third, Ino was dragging her out on the dance floor with a sway of her hips and a grin on her face. The rest of their party was back at their booth, enjoying each other's company just fine, leaving Ino and Sakura with each other.

Sakura loved Ino for being such a good friend to her. Whenever she was in the dumps about Sasuke, whether it be him leaving again or never showing up in the first place, Ino was always there. And tonight was no exception.

"Just forget about him, babe," Ino shouted in her ear. "He's missing out. That's his fault, not yours."

Sakura sighed and bopped along with the beat. "I know... I just can't help but feel a little dejected. We had been planning this for months."

"Well, whatever reason it may be, it better be more important than you. And that's going to be hard to top, considering it's you we're talking about."

A flush tinted Sakura's cheeks at Ino's flattery and she smiled bashfully. "Thanks, Ino."

Her long arms wrapped around Sakura's shoulders and she leaned in so her mouth was close to her ear. "Sasuke doesn't know what he's missing when he's gone. You're a catch and he'd be dumb not to notice. Sooner or later someone is going to come around and sweep you off your feet and he won't be here to stop it."

"I don't know, Ino," Sakura said back, pulling away so she could look in her friend's eyes. "If he's serious enough to even plan the date with me, then he must care. He always tells me that if he misses a check-in with Kakashi or me, it's because of something very important- like, death or illness important. There's nothing except that that will stop him from coming home."

Ino rolled her eyes and stopped dancing. She grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the bar again. "Whatever. You need another drink to get him off your mind for tonight. And I'm going to help you."

And so she did.

Five or six drinks later, Sakura was dancing without inhibition, eyes closed and arms over her head as she swayed with the music. Ino had danced with her a few times, holding her waist to keep her steady or to keep creepers away, and Sakura really enjoyed it. To be honest, she didn't like dancing with people too much, unless it was Ino. She just made Sakura so much more comfortable in her own skin, and Ino smelled really good and her hands were always so soft...

"Hey, Forehead!"

Sakura opened her eyes and grinned when Ino leaned forward and put her mouth against her ear again.

"I jus' hafta say," she slurred, hands now on Sakura's waist as she steadied herself. "You look super sesy tonight. Sasuke would be eating you _UP_ if he was here."

Sakura giggled and put her own hands on Ino's hips, pulling her just a little bit closer. "If I was dancing with him like I was dancing with you, I'm pretty sure he'd be eating me in other places, too."

Ino's huff of hot breath hit Sakura's ear and she suddenly shivered. It was nice.

"Babe, even I'd eat you up," Ino murmured. "You should see how many people are undressing you with their eyes. It's kinda hot."

Sakura blinked a few times and shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You're imaging things, Ino-pig."

Ino suddenly whirled Sakura around so her back was pressed against Ino's ample chest. The thought, oddly enough, made her heart pitter patter for a minuscule second. Ino's breath was on her neck again and her hands were sliding up and down her waist, urging her to move to the beat again.

"Watch the people around us as you dance, Sakura," Ino said lowly. "All eyes are on you. Take it in. Enjoy it. Tonight is for you, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you have the time of your life."

Sakura nodded dumbly, but continued to rock her hips back and forth to the rhythm of the song. Ino's presence behind her never left and Sakura was starting to feel some type of tingling sensation all over her body, like the kind she would get when someone was watching her.

And it felt so good.

She was starting to feel the brunt of the alcohol she drank, and she dimly realized that the rest of their friends had left, leaving her and Ino in the club with just each other. Ino must not have noticed either, or she just didn't care, because she didn't mention anything about it. Now it was just two best friends on the dance floor, getting drunk as they boogied their problems away.

Ino was always touching Sakura in some way; holding her hand as she led her through the crowd, placing her hands on Sakura's hips as they danced or stood next to her, hugging her close and pressing cute kisses on her cheeks. It was really nice.

Sakura was starting to feel a little hot and had to go to pee, and she told Ino exactly that. Ino nodded once and together they headed straight for the bathroom. The dance floor was dim enough that it was hard to see the people around you, but there was enough of those flashy colored lights that everything seemed to feel more intense and magical. At least, they felt that way to Sakura.

Even the bathroom was dim. There were two stalls, and one was out of order. Ino and Sakura shared a look before they went into the stall together. It was big enough for both of them, thankfully, and Ino was kind enough to let Sakura relieve herself first.

As soon as she sat down, Sakura sighed, "Ugh, it's so hot out there. I wish I wasn't wearing so much... It's too bad it's cold outside and I had to layer..."

Ino just shrugged and said, "Just take some of it off. We can put it in coat check or something..."

Sakura stared at her incredulously as she finished up. "Uh... no."

"You'll be fine," Ino bemoaned as she and Sakura switched spots and she sat down. "Here, take off your leggings and jacket."

When Sakura didn't move, Ino did it for her. Quickly, she pulled down Sakura's leggings; leaving her in just her short and tight skirt and boots. Then, when she was finished peeing, she stood up, wiped herself, and tugged off Sakura's thin jacket. Now she was standing in front of Sakura, grinning cockily, as she said simply, "See, that wasn't so hard. You look hot."

Sakura rolled her eyes and kicked off her leggings and adjusted her boots. "I don't know. I'm... uh... I'm not wearing anything else."

"Eh, neither am I," Ino responded, giving her a cheeky smirk. "I do it because I know I'll just get hot and want to shed. Wearing less is better when you're at the club."

"Ino..." Sakura trailed off. "I meant underwear. I wasn't wearing any under my leggings. Now if my skirt rides up, everyone will see my stuff."

A wild look entered Ino's eyes and she leaned a little closer. "Oh, really? I didn't think you had it in you, Forehead. That's really sexy."

Sakura blushed at the comment and gave a tiny shrug. "It's more comfortable that way."

"I'm sure it is," Ino replied with a wiggle of her brow. "So... Is there any other secret thing that you do that's totally sexy? Because I'm honestly starting to think there's nothing you're not good at."

Sakura giggled and shook her head. Before she could reply, Ino looked to her chest and gestured wildly. "I mean, are you even wearing a bra?"

Something in Sakura's head told her to say " _Well, why don't you find out?"_ and she pegged it at the alcohol. Not to mention being all touchy feeling with Ino was getting her a little antsy. She really was feeling like going home and letting out some frustration with her body pillow and toys. Not that Ino needed to know that. And despite her loose tongue when she drank, Sakura wouldn't dare tell her best friend that their dancing had made her horny.

Ino must have seen something in Sakura's eyes, because hers darkened a little before she smirked again. "Oh... are you not wearing one, Sakura?"

She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not that it matters, but no. I don't ever really need one."

Ino gave her an odd look, and the way her eyes locked on hers made Sakura's skin prickle. In the good way.

"Well, lucky you," Ino said softly, taking a tiny step forward so she was right in Sakura's face. The booze was still affecting her, Sakura could tell. And it was starting to make both of them a little more... happy. "That's really hot, Forehead."

Sakura grinned, feeling a wave of warmth wash over her and her inhibitions have officially flown out the door. She leaned in a little closer, her breath now mingling with Ino's. She could tell Ino was breathing heavier, based on the breaths fanning her face and the way her ample chest heaved with every single inhale. Sakura, for some reason, was aching to touch them. To feel the way Ino's much larger chest felt in her hands compared to her own breasts. It was an oddly tempting thought.

Instead she licked her lips- and reveled in the way Ino's eyes darted down to her mouth at the motion- and whispered, "Well... it's not like anyone is going to really enjoy that except me. I was thinking about going home and... taking care of this commando situation I've got going on."

Ino licked her lips as well, and suddenly there was only a breadth of space in between their hips. Their chests were already touching. "And... how did you plan on doing that?"

"I would," Sakura swallowed and closed her eyes as took a deep breath, "I would start by taking off the rest of my clothes, and taking a hot bath."

"Mhm?"

"And then I'd rub my hands all along my body."

A pair of hands placed themselves on her waist and began slowly roaming all over her stomach. "Like this?"

Sakura shivered and nodded, then added, "I'd caress my... my breasts and pinch my nipples until they got hard."

Ino's hand slipped under her shirt and Sakura nearly jumped at the touch. Man, Ino was bold. And as soon as her hand cupped Sakura's breasts, Sakura's hips thrust forward and ground against Ino's. Right as she was about to moan, Ino swallowed the sound with her mouth.

It was the most delicious thing Sakura had ever tasted.

Ino was skilled, caressing Sakura's chest and tongue in a intricate tango while her hips pressed Sakura against the wall of the stall. Thankfully, no one else had come into the bathroom yet. Not that Sakura cared. She was just lost in the moment with Ino.

Soon, Ino pressed her leg in between Sakura's and wedged herself into Sakura's crotch. The feeling of bare skin on bare skin made Sakura whimper, and soon she was grinding her wet pussy on Ino's muscular leg. Ino moaned into her mouth and soon was hiking up her skirt so she could get in on the action, too. They rubbed against each other for a while, dripping cum onto the other's leg as they continued to kiss roughly. Ino was still grabbing Sakura's breast and twerking her nipple to the point that Sakura could barely hold in the moan she made when her body started to tremble.

Ino broke the kiss and shook her head. "No, no. Don't come yet. I want to eat you."

Her words were drunkenly slurred, but Sakura understood them completely. Without warning, Ino lifted up Sakura's shirt and then her skirt even higher up her hips. Now that Sakura's breasts were out, Ino quickly captured one of the nipples in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip before sucking lightly and giving it a small nip. Sakura moaned softly and her hips jumped on their own accord. Luckly Ino was reaching down when she did, because Sakura's pussy rubbed right against her hand and the most amazing explosion of sensation erupted in her.

No, she didn't orgasm. But being touched by someone else down there was so intoxicating. And when it was Ino doing the touching, Sakura couldn't help but feel totally sexy and desired. It was more arousing that anything else she had thought of to get herself off in the past.

All of her thoughts stopped completely when Ino's lips reached her clit. The sensation of a wet tongue dragging up her slit silenced any wayward inner musings and Sakura didn't stop the breathy groan that vibrated in her throat.

"Mmmm... Sakura, you taste so good."

Sakura blushed and went to comment, but Ino silenced her once more by lapping against her clit and then sucking it lightly. In that second, her toes curled in her boots and her orgasm ripped through her body faster than she thought possible. Her fluids ran down the inside of her leg and Ino happily licked them up. Again, Sakura blushed when Ino stood up straight and licked her lips. Her chin was slick with Sakura's fluids and the very sight of it made Sakura's clit throb with the desire of one more orgasm.

She swallowed and watched as Ino wiped her chin and grinned again at her.

"So, how was that, Forehead?"

Sakura nodded dumbly again, and said with a weak voice, "Do you want me to...?"

Ino shook her head replied in a sultry tone, "No, I had something else in mind. I liked what we were doing before."

Without another word, Ino kissed Sakura again- and Sakura could taste herself on Ino's lips and her tongue and it tasted _so good_ \- and lifted up Sakura's leg so it was wrapped around her waist, and mimicked the same movement so their pussies where lined up with each other and barely touching. Sakura craved the friction, needed it. Ino was teasing her, she knew.

Before she could bemoan the lack of touch between them, Ino slammed their hips together and began grinding her clit against Sakura's. The shared moans between them were drowned out by the music on the other side of the bathroom door, and the sounds of the wet cunts slapping together were like an erotic soundtrack to Sakura's drunken escapade at the club.

Ino was trembling, gripping Sakura's shoulder with one hand and her breast with the other, and Sakura hitched up Ino's dress even further and cupped her breasts from underneath. She was taking her time mapping out Ino's chest with her own fingers. The feel of them in her hand spurred her on and together the two kunoichis rubbed themselves to their simultaneous climaxes.

Ino came first, whimpering as she latched her lips to Sakura's neck and dragged her teeth lightly against her pulse. Soon after, Sakura came a second time, the tightening of that cord in her belly snapping faster than she thought possible and letting that warm and pleasurable spasm radiate through her body.

But she didn't want this to stop.

Quickly, Sakura whirled Ino around so her back was against the wall and crouched down so her face was level with Ino's pussy. Before Ino could protest, Sakura lapped up all of her tangy fluids from her recent orgasm, focusing on her clit and entrance. She was feeling bold and slid one finger in, pumping it in and out like she always did for herself. Ino gripped her hair and ground against her face as her second orgasm hit her swift, her walls fluttering around Sakura's finger and her fluid pouring out again- all for Sakura to lick up once more.

Once she was done, she stood up straight and licked her lips clean. Ino watch with apt interest, then leaned in to give her a tender kiss.

"That was... unexpected," Sakura sighed once they separated. She began pulling her clothes back into place, as did Ino, and she smiled to herself when she felt the throbbing of her pussy as she rubbed her legs together.

Ino threw her a cocky smirk when she pulled the strap of her dress over her shoulder. "Yes, but wonderful. We should do it again sometime."

Sakura would have objected, had she been in her right mind. But when Ino came to her again and kissed her passionately again, running her hand up Sakura's thigh, Sakura let that die in her throat and get consumed with the moan she let out when fingers slipped into her pussy once more.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _So how did I do? I kinda wanna go make out with a chick now..._


End file.
